Lawn sprinklers and related devices receive a fluid under pressure and convert its potential energy to kinetic energy; and their spreading range depends on the kinetic energy of the issuing jets. Conventional revolving sprinklers perform the conversion directly through their nozzles. Having a single moving part (the rotor), they are mechanically very simple, easy to manufacture and use, rugged, smooth and even in their spreading operation. Pulsing sprinklers achieve larger spreading radii. They do so, however, through a valve action whereby in each cycle a portion of the flow is brought to --and discharged at --a head approaching hammer pressure, higher than the total head of the source. These devices are, therefore, mechanically complicated, delicate, expensive to manufacture and maintain, and by the very nature, incapable of performing an even spreading operation.
A sprinkler combining the simplicity and spreading evenness of conventional devices with the spreading range of the pulsing ones would obviously serve a useful purpose.